My Death, My Life
by Milly S2
Summary: A morte a levou das pessoas que a amavam, mas ela descobriu que ainda era capaz de amar. Sozinha ela vai desejar o impossível. "Talvez assim você possa me ver, me sentir, como eu te vejo e te sinto."
1. I

**My Death. My Life.**

_**Prefácio**_

_Deixei minhas lagrimas caírem. _

_Desculpe-me. _

_Desejei o impossível e agora a única coisa que posso fazer é lamentar._

_Minha voz não te alcança... O som do meu desespero passou despercebido por você?_

_Preste um pouco mais de atenção nesse meu lamento. Pela minha vida, pela minha sanidade _

_olhe-me e veja-me!_

_Pode ouvir minha voz? Sentir minha dor, minha perda?_

_Perdoe-me estou desejando o impossível.

* * *

_

Não vi o carro, mas pude sentir a dor do impacto. A dor que consumiu minha consciência.

Eu podia ter lutado contra a dor, contra a escuridão. Mas não quis. Fui tão egoísta achando que naquele momento, era o "meu" momento, algo que eu não poderia ir contra.

Morte.

Foi o que aconteceu. A escuridão da noite, a estrada deserta. Fui deixada para trás, para o meu próprio fim.

Agora eu sei, eu teria vivido mais um pouco, eu teria realizado meu sonho e teria conhecido você.

E a única coisa que precisava ser feito, era lutar pela minha vida. Agora eu vejo o meu mundo seguindo seu rumo sem mim.

***

Sentei-me no asfalto molhado olhando para a luz dos faróis que se distanciavam. Sentia-me incapaz, incapaz de chorar, incapaz de gritar, incapaz de lutar pela minha vida.

Meus olhos voltaram para o corpo inerte no chão. Meu corpo. O coração ainda batia em um ritmo fraco. Eu queria tocá-la, talvez acordá-la e tira-la daquele chão úmido e frio. Mas a dor, a dor de mover o meu braço em sua direção, a dor de sentir agulhas me perfurarem fazia-me recuar.

Fechei os olhos, aquilo estava certo? Era para ser assim, tão doloroso e cruel?

Vi a dor dela ser minha dor. Abri os olhos alarmada, o coração estava falhando a respiração estava tensa. Não tinha muito tempo, tinha que ser agora, eu tinha que me aproximar tocá-la, acordá-la!!!

A dor de tentar tocá-la o frio de tentar me aproximar impediram-me... não consegui me mover, somente olhei o meu próprio fim.

***

_**O primeiro mês **_

A casa de classe média parecia transmitir sua tristeza e seus pesares pelo ar. Quantas pessoas de preto haveria ali? Tantas e tão incontáveis, mas de pouca importância para o chefe de policia local.

Charles Swan.

Havia acabado de perder sua única filha, encontrada morta a poucas horas. A notícia se espalhava, assim como o choque. E todos pareciam querer dar seus pesares pela perda da jovem Isabella Swan.

Pessoas que lamentavam a tragédia. Pessoas que queriam encontrar o culpado. Que fugira da sena do crime abandonado a garota.

Tantos pensamentos, e todos pareciam girar sempre sobre mesmo assunto.

"- Ela poderia ter sobrevivido." - "Se a tivessem levando ao hospital..." - "...se tivéssemos encontrado mais cedo..."

- Porque ela morreu?

- Charles vou receitar alguns comprimidos talvez...

- Por que?

Ele insistiu mesmo já sabendo a resposta. Ela não tinha morrido devido a batida do carro, ela teria sobrevivido se tivesse sido socorrida.

- Hipotermia e hemorragia interna.

O rosto do chefe de policia se contorceu em dor e descrença.

***

Ver o meu pai daquela forma me cortou o coração. Charles meu querido pai parecia perdido em meio aquela gente de preto.

Sem saber o que fazer fiquei ao seu lado sussurrando desculpas e clamando para que superasse. Minha morte era superável.

Fique ouvindo o ritmo do coração dele, tão calmo e as vezes tão rápido. Ele estava sofrendo.

Com o passar do dia fiquei surpresa por ainda ver alguns rostos na sala. Rostos como o do medico da cidade o Dr. Cullen e sua esposa. E os Newton com o seu filho Mike, minhas amigas Jessica e Ângela e também tinha o meu melhor amigo Jacob Black e seu pai – que agora conversava com Charles.

- E Renée, ela já...

- Não, não tive coragem, não sei como ela vai reagir...

Afastei-me sem querer ouvir aquela conversa. Pela janela eu podia ver o crepúsculo e o meu amigo Jake que sussurrava frases ao vento. Me aproximei para ouvir melhor.

- Sua boba, porque tinha que ir embora? Porque me deixou aqui sozinho? – vi a lagrima escapar do seu olho antes dele limpar – A gente ia ficar juntos... Bella; - ele abaixou o rosto e dessa vez não disfarçou as gotas de lagrimas que caíram - eu te amo Bella, te amo.

Meu coração se apertou, e se pudesse teria sagrado como uma ferida aberta.

- Eu também te amo Jake.

O abracei sabendo que ele não sentiria nada, que não ouviria a minha voz. Mesmo assim eu queria consolá-lo. Eu o amava, o amava muito. Não dá maneira que ele me amava, eu o amava como amigo, como irmão. Mesmo assim a dor o sofrimento dele me causava uma sensação de perda e amargura.

Eu não queria vê-lo sofrer. Eu não me perdoaria por vê-lo sofrer.

Mesmo assim ele sofria e eu nada poderia fazer para mudar isso.

Fechei os olhos ainda abraçada a aquele corpo quente quando percebi que o mesmo parecia assustado e seu coração acelerava. Como uma onda invisível fui empurrada para longe daquele calor familiar. Ele ainda estava lá, parado e tenso. Mas por alguma razão ele esfregou os braços como se sentisse frio e volto para dentro da casa.

Não o segui de imediato. Tentei convencer a mim mesma que ele tinha sentido frio e que não havia me repelido para longe como se eu fosse uma estranha qualquer.

Vi os Newton se despedirem do Charles. Os rostos de Jessica e Ângela tristes e chorosos.

O ultimo a sair foi o Dr. Cullen, que receitou um calmante para Charles poder dormir essa noite.

- Será uma noite difícil para você;

Foi o que o medico disse, a esposa sorrio de forma triste mais nada falou.

Eu não conhecia nenhum dos dois, ambos tinha se mudado recentemente juntos com os filhos, Charles sempre falava em como tínhamos sorte por conseguir um medico tão bom como o Dr. Cullen. De certa forma senti como se aquele médico e aquela mulher fosse parte da minha família.

- Obrigada.

Charles murmurou antes de subir as escadas cansado.

Foi quando ele se afastou que eu percebi. Não havia mais um coração batendo. Não havia mais um ritmo a seguir.

- Ele ficara bem Cas?

- Ele precisara de tempo Esme.

O medico olhou a esposa e beijou sua testa com carinho.

- Posso entender a dor que ele deve estar passando...

Eu fiquei ali pasma.O que havia acontecido com a batida do coração deles?

***

Eles voltaram em silencia. A bela mulher – Esme- se eu tinha compreendido direito parecia realmente triste como se me conhecesse desde pequena.

Fiquei sentada no banco de trás do carro deles. Não conseguia ouvir seus corações e nem sentir o calor humano de seus corpos.

O medico parecia distante e serio. Sem porém deixar de ser belo, era como se estivesse buscando alguma solução, para um problema que não tinha solução.

Foi assim que chegamos a uma belíssima casa em meio a floresta.

Fiquei surpresa por nunca ter ouvido falar daquele lugar. A casa em si era linda, com o seu designer inovador, suas paredes de vidro e a forma como parecia fazer parte da floresta. As casa normalmente impõem sua presença em uma luta contra o verde das arvores. Mas aquela casa parecia simplesmente se fundir em harmonia com as arvores e folhas.

Me distrai com aquele cenário até perceber que estava sozinha. Caminhei até a porta e por instinto levantei a mão para "tocar" a campainha.

Nada acontece e eu fiquei ali olhando o meu dedo na campainha.

-Edward.

Ouvir a voz feminina me acordou e eu "passei" pela porta para me encontrar em uma sala –com sofá, TV de tela plana, som, computador... e tantas outras coisas, tudo em seu devido lugar. Tão organizado e simétrico que era difícil achar que alguém morasse realmente ali.

A voz suave feminina parecia vir da garota com o notebook no colo. Ela fala baixinho com a loira deslumbrante ao seu lado.

Aproximei-me o suficiente para perceber que ambas falavam de roupas e a tendência para o outono inverno.

Era engraçado ver duas figuras tão belas preocupadas com coisas como roupas e acessórios, elas precisavam daquilo?

- Qual é o problema agora Alice?

Ouvi a voz irritada atrás de mim, mas quando me virei não tinha nada alem de uma escada que levava aos outros andares da casa.

- Pare com isso esta me deixando com dor de cabeça!

Olhei de volta para a sala assustada, a mesma voz agora vinha do sofá sentado ao lado da pequena garota com o notebook. Como ele teria feito aquilo?

Olhei intrigada para ele, era jovem provavelmente tínhamos a mesma idade, 17 anos. Cabelo em um tom estranho de cobre e totalmente revolto. A pele era pálida, pálida de mais até mesmo para os padrões de Forks, e havia aquelas claras marcas arroxeadas nos olhos como se tivesse passado a noite em claro. Os olhos dele estavam negros tiverem do olhar dourado da Alice e da outra garota de cabelos loiros.

Somente naquela hora eu percebi. Eles deveriam ser os filhos do Dr. Cullen. Velhos de mais para serem filhos legítimos e eu também tinha que concordar, eles era muito diferente uns dos outros, mas ainda tinham coisas em comuns, pequenos detalhes que deixava claro que eles pertenciam a mesma família.

- Alice! Eu não agüento mais, pare de cantar essa musica infernal!

- Então pare de ler minha mente.

A garota sorriu parecendo saber que era impossível para ele. Me sentei no chão olhando aquela sena intrigante. Foi quando o olhar dele pareceu capturar o meu e a gente ficou ali se olhando, meu coração teria acelerado e minha pele ficado corada – se isso fosse possível, mas no fundo eu também sabia que ele não via nada alem do carpete no chão.

- Porque me chamou afinal.

- Amanhã começa as aulas e quero que você esteja preparado!

- Vou caçar mais tarde.

- Não estou falando disso. Eu quero que você use isso;

Ele ficou olhando para ela por uns instantes antes de falar sarcástico.

- Mas é claro. E vou sair com isso aí somente porque você me pede com tanta educação.

Ela não falou nada, mas como se estivesse gritando ele levantou as mãos e suspirou.

- Ok você venceu. Apenas me fale o porque disso.

- SE-GRE-DO.

Ela riu e ele revirou os olhos.

Fiquei ali sem compreender nada, intrigada por aquela estranha conversa, até perceber que os dois estava sozinhos na sala, aonde estaria a loira? Nem sequer tinha visto ela sair!

Me levantei desajeitada, aparentemente nem a morte arrumou o meu problema de equilíbrio. Tentei me agarrar a alguma coisa mas a única coisa que fiz foi quebrar um lindo vaso de cerâmica.

Fiquei olhando os cacos no chão. Eu tinha feito aquilo? Como?

Ouve uma movimentação na sala e de repente tinha pelo menos sete pessoas ali. A mulher de rosto amoroso – e outrora triste pela minha morte olhava para o Edward e a Alice – que continuavam sentados no sofá;

- Quem foi?

- Caiu sozinho! –defendesse a pequena se levantado. – deveria estar mal equilibrado. – apesar dessas palavras até mesmo e pude perceber a duvida em seus olhos dourados.

- Alice esta certa, caiu sozinho.

- Hah a nossa casa agora e mal assobrada é isso? – um grandalhão de cabelos negros falou. Ele sorria como se estivesse achando graça daquela situação.

A loira estava do lado dele e lhe de um tapa no braço e falou com uma voz irritada.

- Não diga bobagens Emmett.

- Vocês dois. – Esme apontou para Alice e Edward. – não sei o que aconteceu, mas quero que os dois arrumem essa bagunça agora. – e ela saiu antes de ter alguma resposta.

***

Me sentei na janela olhando a movimentação rápida da casa.

Depois de ter passado três semanas naquele lugar eu finalmente tinha entendido.

Entendido o porquê não ouvir os corações deles, o porquê de serem tão rápidos, o porquê deles serem tão misteriosos e fortes. Eles não podiam sair a luz do sol sem revelar a beleza e o segredo deles, eles não dormiam nem se alimentava. Eles tinham que beber... sangue periodicamente.

Tudo porque eles eram vampiros. Vampiros bonzinhos pelo que pude perceber.

O gentil dr. Carlisle e sua amável esposa Esme. O sorridente Emmett e a sua – quase sempre – irritada esposa Rosalie. A brilhante e entusiasmada Alice e seu marido Jasper. E por ultimo e mais solitário – e serio - da família Edward Cullen.

Eu também passei a entender varias coisa como: A pequena de cabelos negros arrepiados chamada Alice era vidente. O garoto serio e solitário chamando Edward era um leitor de mente. E também tinha Jasper – o único que talvez pudesse sentir minha presença.

Eu falo talvez, porque ele próprio não tinha certeza se o que sentia vinha da harmonia da casa ou de alguma outra pessoa - nesse caso eu.

Como agora, eu estava sentada na janela rindo feliz com a piada tonta do Emmett. Ele sempre me fazia rir e me sentir feliz com aquele jeito de meninão dele. Jasper estava com o olhar fixo – e sem nenhuma explicação plausível – para a janela aonde eu estava.

- Qual é Jass vai me dizer que você esta "sentindo" de novo.

Ouvi a voz do Emmett cortou a minha alegria. Jasper o olhou serio e voltou sua atenção ao jogo de vídeo game.

Bom era praticamente isso, o que eu vinha fazendo. Estudando e tentando entender aquela família "vampirica" que era a novidade da pacata cidade de Forks. As vezes eu ia visitar meu pai, mais isso em geral me fazia lembrar da minha vida, e eu tentava ao máximo não pensar em como poderia ter sido se e tivesse sobrevivido.

Eu poderia ter me tornado amiga dessas pessoas? Eu iria ri com o Emmett e fazer comprar com a Alice? Talvez me apaixonado pelo Edward...

Não, isso nunca teria acontecido em vida. Eles eram fantásticos mais faziam questão de manter as outras pessoas distantes.

Subi as escadas e entrei no ultimo quarto, não havia cama ali, mas tinha um sofá a qual e gostava de me sentar. A parede de vidro deixava o ambiente aconchegante. Aquele quarto era o me predileto, com livros e vários cds. Eu nunca teria conhecido aquele quarto se fosse viva, Edward jamais me convidaria para entrar em seu quarto.

Suspirei.

Ele tinha saído, indo "caçar" eu tentei uma vez acompanhá-lo, estava curiosa, mas ele era rápido, rápido de mais para mim, então em geral eu o esperava em seu quarto.

Fechei os olhos, não me sentia cansada mas me sentia triste e solitária. Talvez um pouco como ele - sorri – éramos parecidos no final das contas... mas ele tinha uma família e eu somente podia ficar observando.

E foi observando ele e sua família que o meu primeiro mês de "oficialmente morta" passou.

***continua**


	2. II

_**Coisas que vcs devem saber! : **_

_**(***) três estrelinhas quer dizer que é outro dia. **_

_**(---) três riscos quer dizer que é o mesmo dia só que em outro horário. **_

_**Okay? Então boa leitura e não esqueçam de deixar um recadinho com a opinião de vcs!

* * *

**_

_**O segundo mês -**_

Deitei-me sobre a colcha roxa.

Meu quarto continuava o mesmo. Cada foto, cada roupa, cada livro, tudo, tudo estava no mesmo lugar aonde eu tinha deixa.

Fechei os olhos para não chorar.

Charles não havia entrado no quarto. Um mês se passara depois da minha morte, era deprimente ver que meu quarto continuava o mesmo. Saber que meu pai não estava superando minha morte era... triste.

Levantei e olhei pela janela, o carro de policia estava estacionado em frente a casa. Desci as escadas parando no ultimo degrau e vendo-o pendurar o casaco. Ele parecia mais velho, a barba sem fazer e o olhar profundo.

Corri para abraçá-lo. Eu não costumava fazer isso, mas também não costumava ver meu pai tão abalado. Eu queria poder mudar isso, queria poder dizer que estava bem, que ele deveria continuar sendo o mesmo Charles – chefe de policia – que sempre fora.

O vi se deitar sem comer, caindo num sono profundo.

- Eu estou bem papai.

Beijei o seu rosto antes de sair da casa. Ficar ali me fazia infeliz, mais infeliz do que eu já vinha me sentindo. Eu tentava aceitar as coisa "levar numa boa" mas as vezes eu me perguntava se isso estava certo.

Eu realmente deveria estar aqui? Eu não deveria ir para outro lugar? Céu ou inferno?

Talvez reencarnar... não era nisso que os humanos acreditavam? Que após a morte deveríamos deixar de existir?

***

- Ei Jass, vamos eu sei que você pode me sentir.

Cutuquei mais uma vez o vampiro que estava dentado na cama de casal. Ele estava de olhos fechados e a respiração regular.

Sorri. Isso era coisa da Alice claro: "Feche os olhos e nada de tentar me expiar enquanto me arrumo." Como se fosse necessário a Alice se arrumar para ficar bonita. O estranho era que ela estava realmente demorando para se arrumar. O que era bom para mim...

Eu tinha passado o dia inteiro perto do Jasper, para tentar ver se ele me escutava;

Confesso que eu ainda tinha um pouco de esperança que isso fosse acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele ouviria o meu apelo. Ou pelo menos sentiria meu desespero.

- Ei Jass, vamos eu quero que você de um recado pro Charles... bem simples...

Ele se virou e eu fiquei encarando as costas dele, okay eu estava ficando um pouco irritada. Talvez no final das contas não fosse uma boa idéia. Ele nunca perceberia a minha voz.

Suspirei cansada olhando-o.

- Alice? Vc esta irritada comigo?

- Por que eu estaria irritada com você Jass?

Ouvi a voz feminina no outro cômodo. Virei o rosto olhando a parede, EU estava irritada com ele. Ele podia sentir um pouco o que eu sentia – isso era um fato – mas ele não podia escutar minha voz. Ele não poderia ir até o Charles e falar que eu estava bem e que era para continuar sua vida.

Eu sei, minha intenção foi boa, até honrada.

Tentar diminuir a dor do meu pai, me comunicar com alguém para dizer a Charles que eu estava bem e feliz – mesmo isso sendo uma mentira.

Era uma pena, mas meu desejo era impossível.

Ninguém nunca ouvirá minha voz. Ninguém nunca saberá que eu estou aqui.

Saí do quarto sentindo a minha esperança se despedaçar em pequenos cacos. As lagrimas vieram sozinhas e eu seria incapaz de detê-las.

***

Aquela manhã fora divertida por inúmeras razões.

Alice tinha tido uma visão sobre o Ed, e fazia questão de esconder isso dele, então passara a manhã inteira cantando "não atire o pau no gato... borboletinha ta na cozinha... a dona aranha subiu pela parede..."

Com toda a certeza o Ed estava quase subindo pelas paredes de tão irritado. Não parava de reclamar que ficaria com dor de cabeça o resto da semana.

Enquanto isso Emmett quebrava uma parte da parede – de tanto que ficou rindo da cara do Ed – e no final deve que dar uma de "pedreiro" e concertar a parede, ou, a Esme e a Rosalie juraram que ele dormiria com os cachorros.

E no meio a isso tudo tinha, eu – rachando de rir da situação, e devo confessar eu fiquei curiosa com a visão da Alice.

---

Vi a ruivinha se aproximando dele. Sorri e olhei para ele.

Claro ele lia a mente dela, sabia o que viria a seguir, eu somente torcia para que ele desse uma chance a garota. Afinal poderia ser eu aquela menina, tímida e nervosa, que se aproximava a passos lentos...

Perguntei-me se realmente fosse eu, se eu não tivesse morrido, se eu o tivesse conhecido na escola, o que eu sentiria em relação ao Edward? Seria a mesma sensação intenção que eu tinha agora?

Eu teria a mesma coragem que aquela menina ruiva tinha?

- vamos Ed, a garota e corajosa, vamos dar um credito a ela!

Ele olhou feio para o irmão e fechou a cara ao perceber que a menina não iria desistir de se "declarar". Sorri sentada ao seu lado, imaginando o como aquela sena era hilária e em como eu sentia inveja da menina - Lisa -... ela podia se declarar, e podia ser ouvida e vista...

Bloqueie meus pensamente e olhe para Alice, que ria abertamente.

Fora ela que me convencerá a vir a escola. Não era como se essa fosse a intenção dela, mas a forma como agiu me deixou tão curiosa e fascinada que não resiste em seguir a família para um dia de aula.

A escola era a mesma que eu me lembrava. Os mesmos grupos e os mesmos rostos, as mesmas conversas e as mesmas alegrias de ser jovem e vivo.

Tentei não prestar muita atenção na mesa do outro lado do salão, onde estavam Ângela e Jessica. As duas riam e conversavam – pareciam felizes...

- Licença... Edward, podemos conversar um pouco?

Ouvi a voz suave e olhei a garota. Lisa, era um pouco mais baixa que eu, tinha os cabelos lisos e avermelhados a pele branca, os olhos verdes. Ela era bonita.

Olhei para o Ed, esperando sua reação. Ele a acharia bonita? Ele daria uma chance a menina?

Mas assim que ele a olho eu sobe que não. E também soube que se fosse eu ali, se fosse eu a corajosa a falar com ele, ele também me olharia daquela forma fria e distante e diria:

- Sinto muito, mas não estou interessado em ouvir nada que você esteja planejando dizer.

Isso foi cruel, rude, grosseiro e nem um pouco amável.

Eu teria ficado com raiva se não o conhecesse e soubesse que ele só falava aquilo por achar que estava mantendo a menina em segurança – mantendo-a longe dele. Longe dos vampiros da cidade.

Ele provavelmente diria a mesma coisa para mim, para me manter distante. E sim, essa frase seria o suficiente para me fazer chorar litros e me arrepender da idéia absurda de me declarar, depois eu finalmente esqueceria sua existência. (acho)

Olhei a menina se afasta como se tivesse levado um choque.

- Isso foi rude Edie.

- Não foi isso que eu vi – falou a Alice confusa. – Não era para ser assim.

- E era para ser como? – perguntou o Edward levantando uma sobrancelha. – Só em ouvir os pensamentos dessa garota já fico irritado...

- Era para ser diferente... – insistiu a pequena fadinha - Você não deveria ouvir os pensamentos dela... ela seria "silenciosa" para vc; - Ela sussurro baixinho e enrugou a testa. – não entendo;

- Você deve estar se confundido de garota. – Arriscou Jasper colocando o braço envolta da indignada Alice.

- Silenciosa? Como assim? – Emmett olhou do Edward para Alice e vise versa.

Eu também fiquei olhando para ambos confusa, seria possível? Existiria alguém a qual o pensamento – o leitor de mentes - não poderia ler?

Fazia sentindo. Como uma qualificação para ser a namorada dele. Os pensamentos dela deveria ser somente os pensamentos dela. Ser silenciosa...

Era por isso que Alice estava tão animada, encontrar alguém a qual o Edward não ouviria os pensamentos era um achado, e com toda a certeza seria uma surpresa chocante para ele.

Qual teria sido a reação dele se no final de tudo ele não pudesse ler os pensamentos daquela menina?

Senti meu coração se apertar pela primeira vez.

Ele não teria falado daquela forma, eu tinha certeza.

***

Cruzei minhas pernas me sentando ao lado do Edward.

Ele parecia entediado enquanto passava as folhas do livro uma a uma de forma lenta. Eu ainda estava no meu mundinho, imaginando o como tudo poderia ser diferente – para mim.

Ouvir as risadas e a alegria do refeitório no colégio mexeu comigo; Me fez lembrar das minhas amigas, de como costumávamos rir e achar que tudo era para sempre.

Agora eu era somente uma lembrança vaga em suas memórias.

Uma lagrima desceu pelo meu rosto, não me importei em limpa-la. Não tinha importância, ninguém veria.

Quando eu virei o rosto quase pulei no lugar tamanho o susto que levei.

O Edward estava me olhando, novamente era como se ele me visse e olhasse dentro de mim. Meu coração teria acelerado e meu rosto corado tamanha a intensidade do olhar dele.

Respirei rapidamente. Eu precisava me concentrar, ele não me via, ele via a parede de vidro atrás de mim.

E como se comprovasse o meu pensamento, ele se levantou é – passou por mim – sim, ele passou por mim, a sensação não era agradável mas pelo menos era rápida.

Virei-me a tempo de vê-lo pular pela janela.

Ele tem essa mania, uma hora ele está quieto e entediado e no outro momento esta pulando a janela e correndo por entre as arvores.

Ele tinha abandonado o livro no carpete. Dei uma espiada lendo um trecho e reconhecendo quase que de imediato – O morro dos ventos uivastes.

--

Fiquei ouvindo a água do chuveiro cair enquanto aquela fumacinha de água quente se espalhar pelo banheiro.

Respirei fundo para me concentrar.

Eu tinha treinado bastante, agora era só me manter concentrada e daria certo.

E claro que me manter concentrar enquanto o Edward Cullen toma banho ao lado – mais precisamente atrás do Box - é um pouco difícil...

O espelho a minha frente refletia de forma embaçada o azulejo atrás de mim. O vapor na superfície lisa do vidro era perfeita para mim.

Respirei fundo novamente: "- Vamos Bella, uma letra de cada vez."

B-O-M-D-I-A-A-S-S-B-E-L-L-A

No final eu estava cansada e dolorida, mas a mensagem era legível e animadora.

**BOM DIA**

**Ass: Bella.**

Sim, eu estava curiosa para ver a reação dele, mesmo assim sai do banheiro e me sentei no sofá, cruzando as pernas como um indiozinho e fechando os olhos... O que ele faria? Qual seria sua reação?

Mas que isso, era a minha esperança ali. Ele me ouviria? Ele saberia que "Isabella Swan" ainda estava este mundo?

***continua

* * *

**

E ai minhas lindas? Gostando da historia? Deixe recadinhos (eu amo saber a opinião de cada uma)

**Elisandra, ****amabille****, ****Pida' 8-****, Roberta, Perlla, ****Gabi Pattinson****, barbara camello**

**OBRIGADA A TODAS! Amo vc!!! **


	3. III

N/A : Desculpem por tudo, estou trazendo um pedacinho da história. Esperto que gostem. ^_^

Era claro a brincadeira.

Mas não pude deixar de ficar surpreso. Quem seria Bella? Era alguma das brincadeiras do Emmett? Talvez... mas bem elaborado de mais para ser algo feito por ele.

Fiquei parado em frente ao espelho, aos poucos a mensagem ia se apagando, ficando somente a minha imagem refletida ali. O que poderia ser aquilo? Alice, talvez, alguma visão maluca dela?

Sai do banheiro me vestido rapidamente, já estava de manhã e afinal ainda tinha que ir até o colégio.

- Alice...

Sussurrei alto o suficiente para minha "irmãzinha" pudesse ouvir. Concentrei-me em seus pensamentos, ela tinha ouvido o meu chamado, mas parecia alheia ao "recado de Bom Dia" em meu espelho. Ela somente parecia preocupado com qual roupa deveria ir ao colégio. _– Algum problema Ed? _– ela perguntou em meio aos pensamentos de qual sandália era mais bonita, a prata ou a preta com detalhes em rosa. Suspirei, se ela tivesse feito aquilo, por causa de alguma visão, provavelmente estaria cantando alguma musica irritante e me deixando com uma profunda dor de cabeça.

- Nada...

Sussurro de volta. Tenho que reconhecer que estou totalmente intrigado com aquilo, se não foi a Alice, então quem foi? Emmett eu já havia descartado, afinal não é o tipo de coisa que ele faria, pensando bem, fora a Alice não consigo imaginar ninguém mais da família tentando fazer algo do tipo. Também não consigo imaginar um motivo.

Outra coisa, e a mais importante, quem afinal de contas era **BELLA**?

Alguém do colégio talvez... Será possível? Mas então, como aquele recado apareceu? Isso não faz sentido algum.

Alguma garota da cidade, alguém com quem cruzei o caminho e não tenha notado. Mas não havia cheiro de nenhum intruso na casa, muito mesmo no meu quarto.

Talvez, o problema seja comigo, já faz algum tempo que não me alimento e ter que ir ao colégio todos os dias e um pouco problemático. Suspiro. Isso não é realmente um motivo para eu começar da ter ilusões, é? Vampiros podem ter ilusões quanto ficam algum tempo sem se alimentar? Não, impossível. Já fiquei muito mais tempo que isso, e nunca tive este tipo de problema. Não posso ter me enganado, aquele recado era real.

- Ed? Esta tudo bem com você.

Olha para Alice que estava parada alguns degraus acima.

- Você esta parado ai há um bom tempo, você parece bem pensativo, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você tinha me chamado mais cedo, certo?

Ela me olha evidentemente preocupada, os olhos dourados vasculhando meu rosto, ela se concentra para tentar "enxergar" alguma coisa no futuro, algo que possa ser o meu motivo de preocupação. Fico atendo aos pensamentos dela, nada... não aparece nada. Suspiro.

- Não é nada Alice. Vamos, ou iremos nos atrasar. Pretende desperdiçar todo o tempo que gastou ao escolher estas sandálias?

Ela sorri apesar de parecer frustrada. Mais uma vez, ao colégio. Como se realmente fosse necessário.

Normalmente evito fazer esse tipo de coisa, mas, se esta tal Bella for alguma pessoa do colégio ou mesmo da cidade, eu tinha que descobrir. Depois era só perguntar como foi que apareceu aquele recado no meu quarto.

Esse era o plano, mas acho que deve haver algumas falhas nele.

A primeira: vasculhar tantas mentes esta me deixando com dor de cabeça

Segundo: Além da dor de cabeça, como os humanos conseguem ser tão... Nojentos! (deveria estar acostumado, mais não estou, se eu ouvir alguma coisa mais sobre... Ahhhh... Acho que vou vomitar...)

Terceiro: Ninguém parece conhecer alguma Bella, nenhum apelido semelhante no colégio inteiro.

Será que faria sentindo pedir ajuda aos meus irmãos? Sinto o olhar preocupado deles a manhã inteira. Alice, você me paga. Essa loucura vai ficar comigo, até eu ter alguma resposta... nem que eu fique com dor de cabeça pela próxima década.

- Ei! Ed vamos?

Olho para o Emmett que esperava junto dos outros para voltarmos para casa, estou mais do que frustrado neste momento, ninguém no colégio inteiro... Como é possível? Realmente acho que estou enlouquecendo...

_Acho que vou levar algumas flores para Bella._

O pensamento intenso parecia resoar sobre os outros, olho para os meus irmãos sem realmente ver eles, mas o que vejo e uma mistura da visão da Alice junto do pensamento da garota Ângela.

_O que vejo me surpreende ao mesmo tempo em que me deixa chocado. A garota Ângela deixa algumas violetas em um tumulo, faz o sinal da cruz e afasta-se indo embora, na visão, me aproximo o suficiente para ter a visão das violetas no gramado verde, o aroma das flores flutuando ao redor do tumulo._

_**Aqui descansa em paz**_

_**Isabella Swan**_

_**1991 – 2008**_

_**Amada filha.**_

_- já faz um mês... Bella... _

Os pensamentos de Ângela me acordam, pisco os olhos repedidas vezes quase que sem acreditar. Bella esta, morta?

- Quem é ela Ed? – Alice pergunta baixo, a voz tremula pela visão que ela pouco entendia. – Aquele tumulo, quem é Issabela Swan? Porque eu vi...

- Alice! – Falo mais alto e mais irritado do que pretendia, eu mesmo não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

- Huh, vocês se importam de dividir as novidades com o resto da família não-vidente, não-leitor-de-mentes? – Pergunta um irritado e curioso Emmett.

- E melhor irmos logo! Estamos chamando muita atenção parados aqui. – Rosalie fala, enquanto emburra Emmett de volta para o carro.

- Não pense que vou deixar essa passar, eu quero saber... – Fala Emmett antes de sumir dentro do carro.

- Ed? – Alice me olha, a única coisa que consigo fazer e seguir em direção ao carro enquanto sou bombardeado pelos pensamentos dos meus irmãos, até mesmo Jasper estava curioso. Mas o que eu poderia falar, eu mesmo não tinha as respostas para as perguntas que eles me faziam em pensamentos. Alice passou o caminho inteiro tentando ver além da visão, saber o que era e o que significava, em vão. Nada, somente uma floresta escura e um céu sem luar.

- É inútil. Não consigo ver além.

- Já percebi Alice. Eu também não sei o que significa...

- Mas você estava lá... Você foi ao tumulo daquela garota, por quê?

Seria mais fácil se eu contasse a todos?

Naquela manhã um recado misterioso tinha surgido no espelho do banheiro, um recado de "Bom dia!" Assinado pela Bella. Não, por algum motivo eu não quis contar...

- Estou com dor de cabeça... Como já falei, não sei Alice, não conheço nenhuma Isabella Swan.

- Isabella Swan? Estão falando da filha do Charles Swan?

Todos olham atentos para Carlisle que acabara de chagar.

- Você a conhece Carlisle? - Pergunta uma otimista Alice.

- Sim, faz um mês que ela morreu. Um trágico acidente. – Ao perceber o interesse dos filhos na historia ele continua. - Aparentemente a garota foi atropelada e deixada à própria sorte. Quanto a encontraram, já era tarde de mais. Por que este súbito interesse? – ele pergunta olhando o rosto de Alice e Edward, mas quem responde e o Emmett.

- Alice teve uma visão.

- O Ed ia até o tumulo dessa garota, não sei por que Carlisle. – ela olha de canto o Edward - Ed tem certeza que não conhece a garota... não faz sentindo eu ter uma visão dessas sem motivo.

- Já falei, não a conheço, nunca tinha ouvido falar no nome dela até hoje. – de certa forma aquilo era verdade.

- Talvez ela esteja aqui! – Fala um sorridente Emmett. Todos olham para ele incrédulos. – Assombrando nossa casa! Um fantasminha.

- Emm meu querido, você fica bem mais gostoso de boca fechada. – fala um Rosalie descontente.

- Faz sentido. – surpreende Jasper que até então estava calado – Já faz um tempo que tenho sentindo... – ele olha para todos sem graça – bom... é como se tivesse mais alguém aqui;

- Isso é loucura, vocês são todos doidos – fala Rosalie ante de sair, puxando um animado Emmett junto.

- É possível Carlisle? – pergunta Alice.

- Bom... a gente existe não é? Se vampiros existem... talvez... fantasmas...

- Vou para o meu quarto. – falo antes de desaparecer da sala.

Todos estavam enlouquecendo, fantasmas! Besteira.

Por algum motivo, paro em frente ao espelho e olho intrigado, será que foi imaginação? Alice teve uma visão, mas o único motivo dela ter visto aquilo, foi minha obsessão por descobrir quem era Bella. Abro a torneira deixando o vapor quente preencher o cômodo. E lá estava o meu recado, intacto.

**BOM DIA**

**ASS: BELLA.**

n/a : Realmente descobri algo sobre esse casal Bella e Edward, é muito fácil brincar com os dois, criar historias com eles é simples como respirar, as personalidades são fáceis de se entender.

Espero ver todos em breve. Ja ne.


End file.
